


All I Need

by Juniper11



Series: Blue [9]
Category: Justice League, Naruto
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, I Tried, Poison, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura picks up of the pieces of her life, once again, after fighting with love and losing. Can she go another round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life After You

> Sakura picks up the pieces of her life, once again, after fighting with love and losing. Can she go another round?

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1548392/chapters/3280304/edit)



### Chapter 1: Life after you

### Chapter Text

"How long are you going to act like this?"

It was early or at least that's what it felt like to Naruto's body. It didn't matter how long he slept but for some reason he always seemed to be exhausted. In verity, he was tired of it, but could never seem to do anything about it.

Naruto sighed softly before he opened his bleary eyes to see Sasuke scowling at him. There was nothing unusual about that as the last Uchiha had a perpetual scowl embedded in his facial expression. What was unusual was 'how' he was looking at him. For some reason he got the impression that he appeared fragile in Sasuke's eyes, but that couldn't be right. They were each others greatest rivals for a reason. Pity was the last thing they'd feel for the other.

"Like what?" Naruto replied, unable to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. He yawned a bit and stopped himself from stretching knowing if he did, he'd wake up completely which was the last thing he wanted.

"Like the world as we know it has ended. It hasn't. We stopped Madara from letting that happen remember?"

He thought back, but his brow still furrowed. He had no idea what Sasuke was complaining about now and figured a quick agreement would get him to go away.

"I know the world hasn't ended."

"Then get the hell out of bed and let's go train."

Naruto hid his head below his pillow and mumbled, "Later."

"Now." Sasuke grabbed the pillow off Naruto's head and flung it across the room.

"Later." Naruto pulled the blanket up over his head in his pillow's place and held onto it securely because he knew Sasuke was going to attempt to pull it away from him as well.

" _Now!"_ Sasuke said, ripping the blanket out of Naruto's hands and off his body. It was then that Naruto felt the first stirrings of anger within him.

" _Later,_ Sasuke." Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Naruto beat him to the punch. "Can't you see I'm fucking sleeping? Leave me the hell alone."

"No, you aren't sleeping. You're laying in bed moping about a woman who didn't want you. A woman who left you."

"Because you made her go!" Naruto exploded. "If you had only kept your damned mouth shut, she'd be here, with us, right now." Naruto's face contorted with fury that he was sure he had never felt towards Sasuke before, but he didn't really care. He was hurt and angry and he couldn't stand to look at him. "Just get out. I fucking hate you sometimes."

Sasuke was silent for a long while before saying, "I know. Just like you know how I hated her sometimes." Naruto froze at Sasuke's words. There was nothing he could say to counter the truth. He could only stare it blindly in the face or run from it. Naruto wasn't generally known to be a runner. "We all hated each other in some form or fashion and we all know why. I can't put aside my hate for Sakura."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "But you can't put aside your love for her either."

Sasuke shrugged. "We're going to find her and bring her home."

Naruto was certain he hadn't heard Sasuke correctly. "Wha-"?"

"But I'm not letting you leave the village in the sorry condition you're in so she can bitch at me about how pathetic you are when you wheeze after walking twenty paces. So get the hell up and let's train."

Sasuke stalked out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Naruto who, upon coming to his senses, jumped up and followed behind Sasuke shortly thereafter.

Naruto had no idea how they were going to find Sakura, but with Sasuke willing to help bring her home he knew they had a chance.

* * *

Their fight was much like their usual ones. Much was destroyed, and a lot of aggression was released. Afterward, they collapsed on the ground broken, bruised, and bloody.

All that could be heard was their slight panting as they struggled to not look weak in front of the other. What they had to prove neither knew, but that was who they were and always would be.

"Where do you think she is?"

Naruto finally broke the silence. Although, his thoughts were mainly centered on Sakura he did realize that them beating each other nearly half to death wasn't as pleasant as it used to be; especially since Sakura was no longer there to heal them. Neither were willing to make a trip to the hospital, but he was almost positive they wouldn't bleed out.

"She's far." Naruto looked at Sasuke curious about the certainty in his voice. Did he know where Sakura was? Had he been hiding it from him? Naruto's voice lowered dangerously.

"How far?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against Naruto. Naruto barely managed to hide his surprise. Sasuke rarely reached for him first. That simple action showed Naruto just how badly Sakura's departure affected the last Uchiha. "She's not in Sand... or Water. She's definitely not in Leaf."

Sand? Water? Those had been the last places that Sasuke had gone on missions.

"How...? You've been searching for her!"

Sasuke didn't reply.

* * *

The streets were dark, which was something that sparked terror into the average person who happened to live in Gotham. To Sakura Haruno it was an annoyance. Her night vision was passable, but having to fight a thug or two who thought her small stature made her a target got old quickly.

She had just finished her shift at the hospital and was on her way home. She did, as Batman had mentioned previously, have to go back to medical school as they called it. It wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it would be—especially since with Batman's connections she had skipped the vast majority of the training required in this world. She had already taken her first medical exam and passed it with flying colors. If left to her own devices she would have taken the second as well, but her benefactor, Bruce Wayne, had insisted she wait.

Speaking of her benefactor, Bruce Wayne was quite the mysterious man. She made it a point to learn everything she could about him because she was quite simply sick of walking around in the darkness. Kakashi made a point a while back. She _had_ handicapped herself by not equipping herself with knowledge. She'd be damned before she did it again—especially since it was a man who was somehow connected to Batman. Sakura wasn't an idiot and anything that was connected to Batman she needed to know about.

The first thing she found were old newspaper articles on the death of his parents. There was no doubt in her mind that a little boy of his age had to be traumatized by witnessing his parent's murder. It made her feel sorry for him. He was an orphan just like Naruto... just like Sasuke.

He had an adopted son named Dick Grayson, who was about twelve in age. Dick Grayson, also had quite the tragic background. He also witnessed his parents murdered in front of him. It made sense why Wayne was willing to adopt him. Sakura had seen her fair share of people die and knew well that it did things to you. Sometimes it was difficult to cope. Sometimes you _couldn't_ cope.

"You know, if you keep spacing out like that and you're going to walk into a wall, and of course I'd help you up after I finish laughing."

Sakura jumped, startled. She glanced around her and realized that she had somehow made it home. Sakura glanced at Kakashi and scowled albeit halfheartedly.

He stayed with her instead returning home to Konoha. She hadn't told him how grateful she was for that, but she had a feeling he knew. Kakashi had never been the type of man who was overly demonstrative with his affection. A mischievous grin and a hair tussle generally meant he was fond of you. Staying with you in a world that wasn't his own, well that was love.

"What are you doing up?" Sakura yawned feeling how late it was in her bones. She was almost certain the sun would rise the second she closed her eyes.

"Waiting for you. We had a visitor while you were gone." Sakura watched as Kakashi pointed at different areas where Batman had the place bugged. She had been in Gotham for a couple of months now. She would have thought by now that Batman would be well aware that he couldn't hide his little toys from them—or maybe that was the point. He wanted them to know they were being watched. Sakura rolled her eyes.

It was a matter of trust. Trust that she didn't have. Sakura was no idiot. She knew Batman didn't trust her. She hadn't exactly been inspiring people to welcome her with open arms lately. She had almost killed Superman.

Clark...

Blue eyes flashed before her making her heart skip a beat and then clench in pain.

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't afford to think about him because if she did, she would break down. Breaking down was not an option. She had too many things to do. Besides, Batman's bad habit of stalking and being a general creeper was enough to deal with. Her heart could wait.

"You're doing it again."

Sakura swore irritated that she had spaced out once more. Men were such a pain. "Just leave them alone Kakashi. If we keep getting rid of them, he'll keep coming back."

"But he gets so creative as to where he hides things. It's a fun game to play."

Sakura barely stifled her amused laughter. Berating him never once crossed her mind. It would take Kakashi Hatake to get a kick out of screwing with the Batman. "Do what you want. I'm going to bed." Kakashi gave her a two fingered wave and pulled out his book to read. He was up to something, she realized, but she didn't have it in her to care.

* * *

The sun rose shining in Sakura's eyes. Morning had come all too quickly. Groggily, she opened her bleary eyes and let the sunlight pierce her retinas. Pushing her body upward out of the plush bed that threatened to hold her captive Sakura moved over to the window and opened the curtains a little wider.

Gotham City.

It was nothing like Metropolis. It was darker, grittier, and a lot more dangerous. Drugs, murder, and mayhem were the best description of the city. It gave her insight as to why Batman was so scary. He had to be. It was what the city needed. Despite all that she welcomed the change. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself.

Bruce Wayne set her up in one of the nicer areas, but she did have the chance to explore other areas. She was well aware of how dangerous the city was. However, when she tried to help anyone other than herself the Batman appeared telling her in no uncertain terms that she was in Gotham to be a doctor not a hero. So she minded own business—or tried to. She hadn't been as successful as she would have liked.

She hadn't heard a word from Clark since she had been there. She hadn't really expected to. It had been his idea, after all, that she leave.

Well...technically it was Batman's idea that she leave, but Clark pushed her away. Though it was true that she hadn't exactly fought to stay with him. She had far too much pride she knew, but she just couldn't find it in herself to beg him to let her stay. If he wanted her then he would have fought for her at least a little, wouldn't he?

Sakura shook her head. Pondering the subject wasn't doing any good. She was thankful for the distraction of the door knocking to drag her out of her reveries.

Sakura moved quickly to the door in order to answer it before the knocking awakened Kakashi. She wasn't sure when he went to bed the previous night, but he could sometimes be a bit violent when awakened against his will. The last thing Gotham needed was a murderous sleepy ninja. Although she was slightly curious as to who would win, Kakashi or the Batman.

When she opened the door it was to see a dark beauty with deep green eyes that Sakura was instantly jealous of on her doorstep.

"Hi, I'm Selina." She extended her hand for Sakura to shake which Sakura did and automatically replied, "I'm Sakura."

"I'm new to the building and I just wanted to stop by and say hello and also to give you this." Selina extended her hand once more and passed a bunch of letters to her. Sakura's lips twitched slightly as she was reminded of her time in the Daily Planet mail room, but the almost smile faded away as she realized that the mail was actually hers. Sakura was seconds away from questioning the woman when she said, "They must have put it in my box by accident."

"Oh, thanks." Sakura glanced at the letter on top and saw it was from Wayne Enterprises. She wondered what the letter could possibly be about. She had turned in all the paperwork that Batman told her was required of her. She shouldn't need anything else unless Batman had missed something—and that didn't seem at all likely.

"So, are you busy?" Sakura felt reality slip back into place and realized that Selina had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry-" Sakura watched as Selina's eyes grew large at something she was looking at behind her. Curiously Sakura turned her head to see what had caught her interest only to see that Kakashi had just exited his room half naked as he was wont to do. The look on Selina's face told Sakura that even with the mask Kakashi looked very scrumptious to her.

Okay, so, Sakura wasn't dead. He looked scrumptious to her too, but she wasn't crazy. There was no way she'd _ever_ walk down that road. Dating two teammates in a lifetime  was more than enough trouble for Sakura.

"I... can see that you _are_ busy...  and if you're not, then you _should_ be."

Sakura's face turned beet red at the implication and tried to stutter out an explanation, but Selina gave her a wink and was gone. Sakura closed the door dumbfounded and heard Kakashi say, "Who was that?"

"A neighbor. And put some clothes on!"

Kakashi merely chuckled and didn't put on a damned thing. Sakura huffed and tore open the letter from Wayne Enterprises and scanned the contents. Said contents just so happened to stun her. It seemed Mr. Wayne wanted to meet her in person at some sort of function. She really didn't think that boded well for her.

* * *

Sakura really didn't know how she kept ending up at events like these. The last time had ended in disaster. You'd think after that she'd avoid them like the plague—such was not the case.

She was at a function that Bruce Wayne held once every few years for people that he had 'assisted' in some form or another. The purpose was, she gathered, was for him to see how well they were progressing.

In other words he was keeping tabs on them.

Personally, she didn't think she warranted an invitation since she had just started medical school and hadn't really made use of his boundless money. She somehow got the feeling though that the invitation itself, she received hadn't been a request. It was a demand.

"I really don't know why you dragged me along. _I_ didn't take his money." He was only pouting because Sakura made him remove his mask. There was nothing that screamed, 'I have a secret' or 'I 'm a thief' like wearing a mask in this world. He put a henge on his face instead, so he was really only being a big baby that had their security blanket snatched away.

"However, you _are_ living in a home he provided. It's only right that you escort me." Kakashi opened his mouth to say he was willing to leave, but the look Sakura gave him made him hesitate. He really hated seeing her cry—even when she was younger.

Kakashi shrugged and grabbed an hors d'oeuvres from the tray of a passing waiter. "Want to dance?" Kakashi asked after the consumed his treat.

Sakura nodded and allowed Kakashi to lead her to the dance floor. Sakura really didn't know how long it had been since she had danced with Kakashi, but it had been too long. She loved dancing with him. Naruto had never been good at it. Sasuke wouldn't do it, and Clark (most of the time anyway) was too busy playing up his ungraceful alter ego that it wasn't fun at all. With Kakashi, on the other hand, every step was delightful. She found herself laughing out loud when Kakashi lowered her into a dip. She had a feeling that they were drawing eyes with their graceful footwork, but she didn't mind too much. If she had to be there at all she might as well have a little fun.

She was slightly shocked, though, when Kakashi stopped moving and glanced over his shoulder. "May I cut in?" The stranger's voice was smooth, but she couldn't really see him since Kakashi's body was blocking her view. Kakashi stepped aside giving Sakura a small wave before disappearing into the crowd.

Sakura barely had time to scowl at Kakashi's abandonment before she suddenly found herself in the arms of Bruce Wayne. She was well aware of what the man looked like after all the research she had done on him. No one could say that Bruce Wayne was an unattractive man. If they did that mean either one of two things.

1\. They were a liar or

2\. They were blind in one eye and couldn't see out the other.

Sakura definitely wasn't the latter, and although the former was part of the job description it didn't mean that she lied to herself.

Bruce Wayne was very handsome. He wasn't classically good looking, but there was just something about the man that made a woman not look twice, but rather three times at him. If Sakura's heart wasn't otherwise spoken for she was certain that she'd have a few heart palpitations reserved for Mr. Wayne.

"You're a wonderful dancer." His voice reverberated in her ear as he pulled her a little closer than was truly necessary, but Sakura didn't fight it. As long as his hands didn't drift into danger areas she would be okay. It would be bad to break the fingers of a man who didn't really deserve it.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Wayne."

"Ah, so you know who I am."

"It would be a shame and extremely foolish if I didn't recognize my own benefactor." He put a little space between them and looked down at her face.

"Ah, so you're _her_."

"If you mean I'm Sakura Naharueno then yes, that is who I am."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Sakura murmured as the song ended. Applause erupted around them and Sakura realized she had indeed become the center of attention. It was probably because of who she had been dancing with. Bruce Wayne raised her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly before making his way through the crowd and began to give some speech that she really wasn't paying attention to.

"That was some dance." Kakashi appeared once more at her side. Sakura shrugged at his words.

"I don't get to do it that often so when I do, I tend to enjoy it."

"Mmm." Sakura glanced around the room, noting that she didn't recognize a single face in the room. She was really glad she made Kakashi come with her. There was nothing worse than being at a function that you didn't want to be at without a single friend in sight. "What do you think of Mr. Wayne?"

"Those few minutes were hardly enough to make an impression, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then how is it that you managed to make such an impression on him." Sakura turned and looked at Kakashi who happened to have his eyes on Bruce Wayne. Sakura followed his gaze only to see the man looking directly at her. She felt herself grow warm. The look was scorching and brought to mind black silk sheets and skin. Lots of bare skin.

"I..I think I'm going to step out for some fresh air."

All Sakura heard was Kakashi chuckling behind her.

* * *

The halls were deserted when Sakura stepped out of the ballroom. Sakura found that slightly odd given the amount of people who were at the function, but immediately dismissed the thought and welcomed the silence. Although with the silence everything that she had been holding back suddenly caught up to her. Tears blurred her vision and her feet hastened their pace so that she could cry where no one could see her.

She missed Clark so much. Why hadn't she called him just to check up on him? She had practically thrown him away for something that was her fault. She couldn't blame him for forgetting her. It wasn't something he had done on purpose. If she had been a better medic she could have healed him completely and she'd still be at his side.

Sakura immediately halted her thought process. A bitter smile crossed her lips. It seemed that she didn't need Sasuke to belittle her skills as a ninja. She did just fine on her own. Although, maybe that's why Sasuke did it. She dragged herself down so often, maybe belittling her was the only way to make her rise from the ashes.

The cool night air hit her face as she walked outside. The wind blew slightly drying her tear stained face. She decided then and there that she was going to call Clark. Even if it was only to say hello. It was almost a certainty that she wouldn't be called in on League business again and she didn't think she could go on without him being in her life some kind of way, even if they were only casual acquaintances. That was better than nothing.

Sakura glanced around her when she heard a voice say, "Yes, Mr. J", but there was no one to be seen. Sakura shrugged it off and looked out at the city. It was funny how in Metropolis she felt like she had a place where she belonged. It felt like home—not like Konoha, but home nonetheless.

She didn't feel that way at all in Gotham. Batman didn't allow her to fight crime on his streets. Whenever she tried he somehow always jumped into the fray before she could do anything worthwhile. It almost put her in the mind of Clark but Clark's motives were altruistic. Batman's motives were far from it.

Sakura's musings were interrupted when the doors behind her flew open and Kakashi ran out towards her. His henge was gone and his true face was staring at her plainly. On his face was a maniacal grin that would give her nightmares for years to come. Laughter bubbled up and out of his throat, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. She couldn't help taking a step back. He was scaring her, and aside for when he was about to kill someone that was something that didn't really happen.

"Kaka-sensei," Sakura began cautiously, "what's wrong with you?" He continued to laugh clutching his chest and taking deep breaths gasping for air. He collapsed at her feet and between chuckles he barely managed to get out the word, "poison."

Sakura didn't know what emotion to feel first. There was fear. Someone harmed a person she cared about right under her nose for presumably no reason at all. Not to mention they used a drug that she was completely unfamiliar with. While it was true that a similar situation happened before, the last time she removed an unknown toxin she lost the man she loved. The nature of her relationship with Kakashi was far from romantic, but she didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself if she lost him. Especially since he had done so much for her.

Sakura knelt down and rolled Kakashi on his back. His shoulders quaked in mirth at her unamusing actions.

"Sensei, can you tell me what kind of poison it is?"

He didn't respond except to laugh loudly at her question and Sakura knew she was going to have to do this blindly again. The circumstances were less than ideal, but she wasn't about to let him die on her just to keep her 'identity' secret. If push came to shove she'd go back to Konoha without a single regret.

Her hands were seconds away from glowing green in a quick assessment when a shadow appeared over her. She was on her feet before the thought to stand had fully processed in her brain. Her eyes flashed in warning until she realized who was studying her.

"Batman." Her tone showed how unsurprised she was to see him. It wasn't uncommon for him to be nearby if danger was in her vicinity. "What's going on?" Instead of replying he tossed a vial in her direction.

"It's the antidote. Use it."

He disappeared inside the building and Sakura looked down at Kakashi's frame knowing with how hard it was becoming for him to breathe due to his creepy endless laughter. Sakura glanced at the vial knowing injecting it into the blood stream would be the fastest method. The problem was she didn't have a needle and syringe.

A green, red, and yellow blur whizzed past her and called out, "You're gonna need this!" Sakura said a silent prayer of thanks to the gods after she realized that she had been given exactly what she needed to save Kakashi. A syringe and needle.

After, injecting Kakashi with the antidote Sakura waited at the older ninja's side until sanity returned to his eyes.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse, but she supposed that was to be expected. It was also music to her ears and she definitely wouldn't be upset if she never heard him laugh again. Sakura's chakra flared green as she checked his status.

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

They locked eyes briefly and realization soon dawned upon him. He made an attempt to sit up, but Sakura pushed him down. He wasn't in any condition to get up and move about after he had just been poisoned and she wasn't about to let him.

"Let me up Sakura. He's insane. We have to stop him." He made another attempt to rise, but Sakura pushed him down once more.

"Batman is here. He'll take care of it."

"Sakura," The sternness in his voice made Sakura flinch. Actually, she flinched because just by saying her name she knew what he was thinking and she knew he was right.

"Batman doesn't want me screwing with his city. It's not my responsibility. You are."

Kakashi hauled himself to his feet despite Sakura's protests. Although, truthfully if she wanted to pin him down with her chakra she could have.

"Then, if I'm your responsibility you'd better make sure I don't get killed."

Sakura scowled when he disappeared. There was nothing new about her having to keep Kakashi alive. Sometimes he could be just as reckless as Naruto and Sasuke. Team Seven was nothing but a headache. Still, it was amazing that he could even stand.

Sakura rose slowly to her feet. There wasn't even a question in her mind about whether or not she'd follow him. She would, even though she knew she'd face Batman's displeasure afterward. Because life was about doing the right thing—no matter what the League thought of her. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious so she slightly altered her genjutsu on her appearance so that instead of people seeing what they wanted to see when looking at her they saw a nondescript woman with bland brown hair and eyes.

Thereafter, the kunoichi followed Kakashi's chakra signature back to the ballroom to see the floor littered with bodies. Her eyes scanned the room, noting a green tinge to the air. Her eyes narrowed. This was probably the poison that Kakashi succumbed to earlier. She hoped the antidote kept Kakashi from having another fit. She wasn't sure what would happen to him if he did. For her sake, though, she hoped Sasuke's paranoia continued to be her savior and the poison wouldn't affect her at all.

" _Come on Bats! You're not making this any fun!"_

Sakura looked at the man in the hideous purple suit his face the mask of a deranged clown as he laughed wildly while attacking Batman with a lead pipe. Sakura shivered slightly unnerved. She had never been a fan of clowns. Batman dodged each swing, but didn't seem to be making any attempts at offense.

The boy with Batman was battling a woman who was dressed similarly to a court jester. Surprisingly, for a small child in this world, he was fairing very well. Still, the woman was backing him into a corner and any fool could see that a trap awaited him. Kakashi appeared at Sakura's side. "Tell the boy to help the Bat. We'll take the girl."

It was a sound strategy. She knew nothing about the boy's fighting style and vice versa. They would only get in each others way. Besides, if they didn't intervene the boy would die anyway, or at the very least end up seriously hurt and she really didn't want to fight with Batman over whether or not he'd let her heal him.

"And Sakura,"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tear the building down." He grinned at her and Sakura felt her temper flare.

"I know that!" Sakura yelled, drawing the attention of the bad guys.

"Well, what do we have here?" The clown said, "More Bat freaks? No, not quite the right costume. Decided to phone a friend Batman?"

Sakura looked down at her ball gown and knew that she was about to regret what she was about to do. The gown was gorgeous. Kakashi bought it for her and since the man could be rather miserly she cherished everything he deigned to buy her. After a quiet goodbye, she pulled out the kunai that was strapped to her thigh and used it to cut off the bottom of her gown.

"Well the more the _merrier!"_ Just as Sakura was raising her head from cutting her dress she saw the lead pipe that the madman had been using against Batman hurtling her way. Her first instinct was to just catch it and throw it back, but a niggling feeling in the back of her neck told her to dodge. A ninja doesn't ignore their instincts.

Sakura dodged and ran towards the colorful boy fighting the jester, missing the pipe's mild explosion that threw confetti in the air. She noted grimly that said confetti didn't simply float to the ground, but rather in fell speedily embedding itself into the concrete.

Kakashi reached the boy before she did and urged him to go help Batman. He did so with a bit of reluctance that Sakura didn't have time to ponder.

"Well whadda we have here?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at Kakashi and Sakura a large smile on her face and a huge mallet in her hands. "Don't recognize you super heroes. You new in town?" Sakura didn't have a chance to reply that they weren't heroes, they were ninja because a voice cut in rather rudely.

"Harley! Quit the chit chat and get rid of them."

"Yes, Mr. J!"

The mallet immediately swung at Sakura's head. She ducked using the action to try and sweep Harley's feet from beneath her, but she jumped backwards towards Kakashi who was waiting to attack. Kakashi delivered a blow to her back between her shoulder blades knocking her to the ground. Sakura noted worriedly that he was panting heavily and didn't look like he was holding up well. This wasn't what she was accustomed to with the famed Copy Ninja, master of over a thousand jutsu. The poison must have affected him more than what he let on. She was going to have to finish this quickly.

Sakura rushed forward in an attempt to kick Harley while she was still down, but she rolled away from the intended blow. Sakura's lip curled upward in irritation as Harley sprang to her feet. In her fall the mallet escaped her grasp and slid closer to Sakura. Sakura had no qualms about using the weapon of an enemy—as long as it wasn't going to suck her chakra dry...because she was well aware of a few weapons out there that did that. Sakura shook her head slightly thinking of Tenten, the Weapon's Mistress.

Grabbing the mallet Sakura pushed forward with a bit of chakra increasing her speed. She swung the mallet at Harley who raised her hand to block Sakura's intended blow. Harley succeed in blocking, but let out a long string of expletives in response. Sakura followed up with a punch to the face, knocking Harley backwards. Blood flew from her lips as she staggered backwards and into Kakashi's grasp where they performed the low down dirty trick of holding her arms while the other punched her in the stomach.

It was a move that Sakura wasn't too fond of, but Kakashi's warning of 'don't tear the building down' didn't only mean literally not to do it. It also meant he wanted her to keep her identity a secret. For some reason he didn't want it known who, exactly, she was or quite possibly who he was seeming as though he had been rather secretive lately. Keeping that a secret meant no flashy justu that people had seen her using while working with the League. So it was taijutsu only with just a small amount of chakra enhanced strength to ensure she made a point.

When they were certain that she wasn't going to be getting up soon Kakashi let Harley fall to the ground all the while keeping an eye on her. Sakura turned her attention to Batman, who had just wrapped up his own fight and slowly approached him.

"Batman," He turned to her voice, his eyes narrowing probably because she didn't look they way she did when she last saw him. Sakura looked down at the unconscious clown and said, "We'll leave the rest to you."

She would have turned to leave, but the boy of the multiple colors said, "Why aren't you affected by the gas?"

Sakura turned her head to the masked child and said, "What's your name?"

"Robin." He answered promptly and gave her a cheeky grin that Sakura couldn't help but respond to.

"Well, Robin, I'm not affected because it's only poison."

He blinked, confused and mouthed the words 'only poison' in a question form. Sakura nodded at Batman and then turned to Kakashi only to see him stumble slightly. She moved to quickly support his weight.

"Take him to the hospital." Batman said, but before Sakura could reply Kakashi said firmly.

"No."

Sakura sighed, knowing what would happen if she tried to force Kakashi into a hospital. He'd escape—even if he was half dead.

"You know what happened last time." Batman's calm and cold words ripped through Sakura and a wave of shame washed over her.

"I. Said. No." The words were said not for Sakura's benefit, but for Batman's and the confidence within her that had been wavering solidified. Kakashi trusted her and if Kakashi trusted _any_ medic then that, itself, was a miracle.

"We're ninja, Batman." Sakura said softly. "We take care of our own." And with that they disappeared in a whirl of leaves.


	2. Wipe Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cry. Cause I'm here to wipe your eyes."

Sakura lay Kakashi down on her couch and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of saline that she had purchased for just such an occasion. This process was so much simpler using it than waiting for water to sterilize. "You shouldn't have joined the fight."

"Hmm." Kakashi said making Sakura frown and move back over to him to check his vitals. She was right to think that whatever Batman had given him wasn't enough to stop the poison—especially since he had been hell bent on rushing into the fray. She grabbed the bottle of saline and opened it and began extracting the remainder of the poison from Kakashi's weakened system.

"This isn't Konoha. We have no right to interfere in their affairs—not to mention they don't want _us_ to."

"So you'd let someone die in front of you because they don't want you to get involved?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Yes, Sakura you did. I know right now things are tense between you and their Justice League, but just because it is doesn't mean you should stop doing what's right."

"Kaka-sensei, I could have killed him. He-" Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell Kakashi he wasn't human. That wasn't her story to tell, and she didn't want to cause any more trouble by having loose lips. "He's not like us and I jumped into the thick of things not knowing the full story and ended up hurting him. What if I-"

"Life is full of what ifs. That doesn't stop you from living. What happened to the woman who braved the ninja world by taking two of its most powerful shinobi as her lovers?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "That woman was, without a doubt, insane."

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura noted his eye was closing, but she kept working. Before he completely fell asleep on her he murmured, "Don't stop being you. It's _who you are_ that he fell in love with."

* * *

 

It had been 60 days since he last saw her. 60 days since he heard her voice. His apartment hadn't felt this empty before she came, why did it feel that way after she had gone?

He knew well enough that he had been on the precipice of developing feelings for her, but as far as he knew they hadn't crossed that line-

He was lying to himself. He knew that somewhere in his lost memories were important pieces of him and Sakura. Why hadn't he completely healed yet? Why couldn't he remember? Was this the power of red Kryptonite? Would he ever know what exactly happened between him and Sakura? Would he find out before she decided to leave this world for good?

He couldn't help but admit to himself that he missed her. He wanted to call her. Batman had given him her number, but he had yet to use it. He couldn't help seeing in the crushed look on her face when he told her to leave. She looked at him as if he had betrayed her in the worst way...but she was the one that said that she didn't think she could stay at his side. All he did was give her a way out. What was so wrong with that?

Clark groaned and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the white ceiling without the slightest clue what to do. It had become something of a habit of his to come home after work and completely space out. He liked to imagine that Sakura still lived with him and that she'd be home any moment. She'd open the door and complain about the lines in the grocery store yet she'd still set about fixing dinner. He'd try to help her, but she'd wave him away because he liked to eat as he cooked. A small smile played on Clark's lips that immediately faded away as he heard a knock at the door. For a brief second his heart skipped a beat as he thought it was Sakura and that she had returned home. Reality followed quickly as he knew if it was Sakura she just would have used her key. She hadn't left it behind when she left. He wished she had because all it did was fill him with false hope.

Clark sat up and used his x-ray vision to see who was there. He was surprised to see his parents. Clark rose to his feet to let them in. He opened the door wide and gave them a grin that was really a grimace.

"Ma, Pa. What are you doing here?" Clark grabbed a bag and helped them bring their stuff inside. He could have brought it all inside. But he knew his father didn't like it when he did that so he restrained himself.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? We haven't seen or heard from you or Sakura in over a month. We were worried." His mother replied bustling past him and headed to his living room. "Where's Sakura?"

"You know we live together?" Clark's face turned scarlet. Martha gave her son the 'I'm a mother. I know everything' look.

"Sakura slipped and told her a while ago." Jonathan answered, smiling at his wife, who huffed at being outed so quick.

"And yes, I'm aware that you've been nothing but a perfect gentleman." Martha assured him moving to pat him on his arm gently.

Clark loved his parents, but they had the uncanny ability to embarrass him beyond belief.

"Sakura are you here, honey?"

Clark flinched as his mother moved to Sakura's bedroom only to find her not there. In fact, nothing in the room contained even a memory that she was there. She had taken everything and he had been unable to stop her. A small part of him cursed Batman for helping her get in and out without him knowing she had come at all.

"Is she working?" She turned and looked at him expectantly and he knew that he was going to have to say it out loud which would only make the situation more real to him. Clark took a deep breath and answered his mother.

"Ma, Pa Sakura doesn't live here anymore."

His parents stared at him silently, knowing they weren't getting the whole story. They knew their son loved Sakura and to hear that she was gone meant something had gone terribly wrong.

"Did you two break up?" Martha Kent asked confirming his suspicions. Sakura hadn't come out right and said they were together, but apparently they were if his parents knew which meant they had been serious. Clark would never take a girl home that meant nothing to him. In fact, he'd only take one that meant everything.

Clark raised a hand and touched the spot where Sakura had kissed him when they were on the Watchtower. Clark didn't know what his parents saw on his face, but they chose that moment to put their things in Sakura's room or rather his spare room. Since they found something to occupy themselves with Clark isolated himself in his own room. It was a while before he came out.

* * *

 

His father came to talk to him after his mother left under the pretense of buying groceries. He knew it was coming and he wondered why he hadn't locked his door to keep them out.

No. He knew why he hadn't done that. He loved his parents and they meant him no harm. Whether he admitted it out loud or not he was glad they were there. The loneliness wasn't quite as piercing when he heard them moving around.

"Are you all right Clark?"

"I'm fine, Pa."

"... Do I accept the lie or do I press?" Clark said nothing so Jonathan decided to press. Jonathan stepped closer to the bed and sat down at his son's side with his back to him. "Where is she?"

"In Gotham." Jonathan paused. That wasn't quite the answer he had been expecting, but it did explain a lot about how Clark was feeling.

"Do you want to bring her back?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. She's there studying to be a doctor. I can't stand in the way of that."

"Does she not want to see you again?"

She hadn't said as much and yet she hadn't called, then again neither had he. "I don't know."

"So the two of you had a fight, she left, and you didn't try to stop her?" It sounded silly when put like that, but she was upset and hurt. What could he do besides let her leave? Besides, this was her chance to do what she loved. She was a healer so he had to let her heal, right?

"Her teacher said I should give her space. I was trying to do that."

Jonathan chuckled. "You're in Metropolis. She's in Gotham. I don't think he meant that much space." Clark almost smiled despite his sour mood.

"Look, Clark, I don't know exactly what happened between the two of you, but I do know that for most people distance is a difficult hurdle to cross, but not for my son. For you it shouldn't be a problem."

Johnathan stood and patted Clark on the shoulder, leaving him alone to ponder his words.

* * *

 

His parents visit was short, especially since he wasn't the best person in the world to be around. His mother made him a few meals that he appreciated since eating wasn't something he had been especially fond of lately.

They somehow cheered him up and gave him the confidence to do what he should have done a long time ago. Which was why the phone in his hand was ringing. After the second ring he was tempted to hang up, but decided to wait instead.

She answered the phone sounding groggy and then he wished he had waited until the morning to call. There was less of a chance of her being angry at his phone call if she was well rested. Yet when he heard her voice, though tired, it was like a breath of fresh air and he was glad he had called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura.. It's me Clark." Silence greeted him, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "..how are you?"

Sakura, for her part, was stunned that he had called. She was beginning to think that she'd never hear from him again and the only thing holding her in his world was hope. "I'm fine, Clark. And how have you been?"

"Good. Good."

Silence stretched between them once more and Sakura cleared her throat.

"Ma, and Pa asked about you. They wanted me to tell you to stop by when you got the chance..."

"Really?" She sounded surprised and he wasn't sure why. His parents obviously liked her and enjoyed spending time with her.

"Yes..."

"So, you were just calling to check up on me?" Her words were polite but they were laced with something that made him wish he had gone to see her in person.

"Yes, no. Sakura, I...miss you."

She was silent for a moment before saying, "Of course you do. You can't help yourself."

Clark rolled his eyes, knowing he had set himself up for that one. She had small spurts of cockiness that he couldn't help but find intriguingly attractive. "Can I come see you?"

"Sure, when did you want to stop by?"

"Now?"

Sakura let out a startled laugh. "Now's really not a good time. We just finished fighting some crazed clown and his court jester so we're really tired."

"We?"

"Yeah, Kaka-sensei decided he wasn't ready to go home so he's staying with me."

Clark fell silent at that as so many emotions rolled through him. Worry, fear, jealousy and so many others. "Wait, are you telling me you fought the _Joker?_ Are you alright?"

"Joker? Is that his name? I didn't quite catch it. I mainly fought the one named Harley. She had this huge mallet that I wish I had pilfered. It was a really nice weapon." A longing sigh escaped her lips. "I'm fine, though. Just tired. He poisoned Sensei so I've been busy taking care of him tonight."

"And where was Batman when all of this was occurring?"

"Oh, he was there."

"And he let you help?"

"I wouldn't exactly use the word 'let'. I helped because I was there. It would've been wrong to just walk away."

Clark once again detected something in her tone and wasn't sure what it was. "But you're sure you're alright?"

She let out a breath before laughing. "Clark, I can take care of myself. It's over and I'm fine. Stop being such a worry wart."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stop by the hospital just to be sure."

Sakura laughed once more. "Clark! You can come by tonight to see if I'm really in one piece. Just make it quick okay?"

"What's your address?"

She told him.

* * *

 

Sakura didn't have time to be nervous. She barely had time to help Kakashi to his room, putting him to bed before there was a knock on her door. Sakura went to the door and hesitated briefly before opening it. It had been so long since she saw him. She had relaxed so much on the phone with him since he seemed almost back to normal that the invitation just slipped out of her mouth. It was too late to rescind it even if she wanted to. She really didn't want to.

Sakura opened the door.

She expected, with the speed with which he had arrived, to see him in his Superman uniform, but instead he had on a pair of black jeans with a button down black shirt. His glasses were perched on his nose and a boyish smile graced his lips and Sakura felt her heart flutter in response. He looked good. Good enough to eat.

Sakura stepped aside and let him in instead of wrapping her arms around him much like she wanted to do. It took a lot of effort to keep herself in check. She was actually proud of her self-control.

"So this is your new place?" He said yet his eyes didn't stray from her. A shiver slid down her spine in response to his heated gaze.

"Yes, it's home." Clark frowned and took a step forward, placing his hand on her shoulder. He drank in her form his alarm rising as he realized just how much danger she had been in.

"Your dress..."

Sakura looked down and realized that she hadn't bothered to change clothes. She still had on the butchered dress from her battle. She could only imagine what Clark was thinking.

"It's nothing. Make yourself at home while I shower and change."

Sakura didn't look into Clark's eyes. She knew what she'd see in his visage-worry. So much for her plan to alleviate his fears. That plan had effectively gone down the drain with him just looking at her disheveled appearance. Before she could get away, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into strong arms. Sakura shuddered slightly at his touch. She didn't know why he was holding her. She didn't even think to ask. She only wished that he wouldn't let her go. That he'd tell her that they'd be alright and everything would work out even though right that second it seemed impossible. However, what he did say tormented her in ways he could never understand.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I know I was wrong. I also know I can't ask you to come back, but I want to Sakura." Sakura found herself unable to utter any words. It was like he was mending and breaking her heart all at once. "I don't remember us, but I _feel_ us. I don't want us to not be a part of each others lives."

Sakura shook her head slightly. "I can't just be your friend Clark. Don't ask me to go back to that." She had to let him know it would be torture-especially if he decided to move on with someone else. There was no guarantee that he would feel the way he once felt again. Love was a funny, fickle thing. She didn't think her heart could take losing him while staying at his side in that sort of position.

"If you can't be my friend then just be mine." Sakura's heart stopped momentarily then restarted beating fast and hard. Had she heard him correctly? Did she truly understand his words? "I know I don't have the memories of us that you do. I don't know if I'll ever regain them, but we can make new memories. And I'll do my best to make those memories better than anyone you've had thus far."

Tears stung Sakura's eyes and she knew she was making herself extremely vulnerable to him. And yet, for some reason, she was okay with that. He wasn't the type of man to take advantage of someone's vulnerability. He wouldn't deliberately set out to hurt her.

"Cl-"

Her words were cut off by a cold cutting voice that she knew all too well.

"You would be well-advised to take your hands off _our_ woman."

Sakura pulled away from Clark quickly and whirled around. Her mouth dropped open and she stared incredulously at two people that she didn't expect to see for some time. She especially didn't expect to see them outside of Konoha. Her eyes landed first on Sasuke. His dark eyes were cold and she could feel the aggression rolling off him in waves. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since the time he tried to kill her. Sakura moved in a futile attempt to block Clark from Sasuke's field of view. It was ridiculous, really, when you considered how tall and well made Clark was in comparison to her tiny form, but she had to try.

She thereafter turned to Naruto whose warmth filled her heart with joy immediately. He was her best friend and she had missed him. Still, that didn't make their sudden appearance any less startling.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I could ask you the same." Fire leaped into her eyes at his response. All the pain, all the anger of her departure rushed to the forefront of her mind. He had been the reason she had to leave her home. He was the one that pushed her out. He was the reason for so many bad things in her life-

"You don't have the right to ask me _anything_." Sakura snarled.

"I can do whatever I like and who are you to stop me?"

"Stop, Sasuke." Naruto, using the move she had just utilized herself, took a step forward partially obscuring Sasuke from view. Sasuke fell silent, which surprised Sakura. She expected Sasuke to push the issue and until she was screeching like a banshee, but such was not the case. Naruto firmly directed her attention to him and her anger was mollified for a moment or two. "Long time no see, eh Sakura-chan?"

Naruto held open his arms and gave her a lopsided grin that she couldn't help but return. His eyes sparkled with warmth and welcome as was Naruto's custom. He wasn't angry at her and she couldn't help but be relieved. She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to him, and to her that meant it had been too long. She moved into his arms and held him tight, tears forming anew when he wrapped his arms around her in response. He rested his chin on her head and Sakura couldn't help but chuckle knowing he was teasing her slightly about her height. She swatted his chest lightly.

When she pulled away Naruto looked at her and asked, "What happened to your dress?"

Sakura looked down realizing she still hadn't made it to the shower. "I had to cut it. It got in the way of a battle I was in."

"Battle?" Sasuke said, slightly intrigued. Anger gone, as was Naruto's super power in their relationship, Sakura found she could answer him civilly.

"Yeah, and I have to tell you your neurosis has really helped me out a few times here." Sasuke raised an inquiring brow. "They seem especially fond of poison in this world." Sasuke smirked, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She had bitched so much about his insistence on raising her resistance that it was gratifying to hear that he was, of course, right in his actions. "Kaka-sensei didn't seem to fair too well, though."

" _Kakashi-sensei is here!_ " Naruto shouted, causing Sakura to groan.

"Naruto! Hush! He's sleeping."

"But-"

Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of the head earning a glare. "Who is this?" Sasuke nodded his head in Clark's direction.

Sakura turned and looked at Clark who had fallen silent. It was then that Sakura remembered that Clark had not only lost his memories of them as a couple he had also lost his memories of her telling him about Naruto and Sasuke. All the blood drained from Sakura's face. Intrinsically, she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Clark." She said softly and bit her bottom lip worriedly. He was looking at her, but he seemed to be looking through her. "Clark." She said once more her tone more firm. At the second calling of his name he seemed to snap out of it somewhat, but he still looked somewhat dazed.

"I...see you have company. I'll come back and visit you later, Sakura." He made a move to leave, but Sakura grabbed his arm in an effort to prevent him from doing so, but he shrugged her off gently and headed to the door. She glanced at Sasuke who scowled and Naruto who looked at her sadly before running out the door after Clark.

She had to use chakra to boost her speed and catch up with him, but catch up with him she did. Seeing his retreating back made her heart wrench terribly in pain, and before she thought it through fully she threw her full body weight at his back and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight just as the night air hit them and they exited the building. Sakura buried her face between his shoulder blades for a moment or two hoping that what she was about to say got through to him.

"I didn't lie when I told you I loved _you."_ The tension in his body eased marginally. He turned around in her arms, but Sakura refused to let him go completely. They stared into each others eyes blue meeting green both trying to understand the other.

"Who are they Sakura?"

Sakura could feel her heart beating in her throat at the question. This was why she had told him and Naruto and Sasuke before. She hadn't wanted him to find out this way. Sakura held him a little tighter before saying, "My old lovers."

He broke eye contact with her and Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach. "I have to go." At his words, Sakura couldn't help but think she should have lied. Told him anything but the truth and then he wouldn't leave. Then maybe she'd have a chance at seeing him again and explaining things to him in a situation that was less chaotic than the one she was currently in.

"Clark-"

"Just let me go Sakura."

"If I do, you won't come back." Her words were familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't figure out why. "Tell me why you're leaving Clark. Tell me what's on your mind. Don't shut me out so quickly. Not when we just-"

Instead, he forcibly removed her hands from his body and stepped away from her. He raised his hand and touched his head appearing to be in pain slightly which alarmed Sakura making her close the distance he had just put between them.

"Clark?"

"The three of you look like pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. If that's true, then what am I doing here, Sakura?" He grimaced slightly, but in Sakura's slight build up of panic she didn't notice.

"If you can think that I don't _know_ what you're doing here Clark. I didn't call them here. I didn't invite them. I did, on the other hand, invite you. I want you to have a place in my life. I want us to be together."

"You ran to him without a second thought when he invited you into his arms."

Sakura, knowing immediately who he was talking about cried out, "He's my best friend! We've been through so much together. How could I not-"

Clark, looking over her shoulder, directly into the eyes of a person who was watching them said, "A blind man could see that he's more than a friend to you. Why can't you?"

Before she could blink he was gone.

* * *

 

Sakura trudged back to her apartment slowly trying to figure out _what_ just happened. She still hadn't figured it out by the time she reentered her apartment only to face Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura sighed.

"Why are you two here? How did you find me? How did you even _get_ here?"

Her questions were ignored and Naruto countered with, "Who was he, Sakura?" She heard the pain in his voice and knew he had an inkling as to the answer.

Sakura looked down at the ground trying to think of the simplest way to answer that question, but there wasn't one—at least not one that wouldn't hurt Naruto. So she remained silent and waited until her question was answered first.

Naruto sighed and proceeded to tell the tale, but before he could begin a word of explanation tears flooded Sakura's eyes at an alarming rate.

"Sakura..." Naruto saying her name was all it took to make a decision to be incredibly selfish. Seconds later she was curled up in his lap with her face buried in his chest. Automatically, Naruto's arms curled around her. Naruto exchanged a look with Sasuke over her head who, in response, moved to sit at their side. After several minutes of her uncontrollable sobbing Sasuke plucked Sakura out of Naruto's lap and deposited her into his own. The sudden motion stopped her tears and made her eyes focus. When she realized whose lap, she was sitting on she immediately made an attempt to escape, but Sasuke held her firmly forestalling such an action. He also ignored the venomous glance she shot him.

"I don't know who he is and at this point I don't give a damn, but I do know he's not worth your tears." Sasuke raised a hand and brushed away the tears on her face that hadn't yet dried.

Sakura would have replied to his statement with a snarky, 'And you are?' but Naruto spoke before she had the opportunity.

"But even if he isn't and you still feel the need to cry, we'll always be here to wipe your eyes."

And that was what they did.

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?" Batman, who had been sitting at his computer when Superman entered his cave didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge his presence. However, when he didn't receive a response curiosity got the better of him and he swung his chair around to find Superman clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" He didn't receive a reply and immediately made a move to contact the Watchtower, but Superman's voice which was raspy with pain said, "No, don't."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

Superman sans costume replied, "because I remember," before collapsing on the cold floor of the Batman cave.

* * *

 

_Tsunade stared grimly at the report that she had just received from Kakashi and her jaw clenched tightly. She was not happy in the slightest. To hear that her apprentice, the child she loved as her own daughter had been so thoroughly mistreated made her blood boil. She wanted nothing more than to summon her home right that second, but she knew she couldn't do that._

_If the Third had done such a thing to her during her own wanderings then... the sight wouldn't have been a pretty one. Especially since Sakura had fallen for this 'Superman'. That didn't sit well with her. She knew that with this relationship there was a greater chance that she wouldn't see Sakura again. It was as these selfish thoughts were floating through her mind that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha entered her office without permission._

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the two ninja prepared to throw them out of her office, preferably through a window when Naruto spoke, "We talked to every person in the village who Sakura knows and none of them were able to tell us where she is. We've searched other villages in order to find her, but haven't been able to do so. If I didn't know better I'd say Sakura wasn't alive anymore, but I know she is."_

_Sasuke interrupted, "As it stands you are the only person who knows where she is. Tell us. So we can bring her home."_

_Tsunade's eyes zeroed in on the Uchiha. "And why would I give you that information so that you can hurt her again? I saw her eyes after you did what you did. You broke her and now I can't trust you with her. She wanted to be away from you—away from this mess of a relationship that the three of you have made. Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything—and Naruto I'm talking to Sasuke not you."_

_The last Uchiha stood and stared at his Kage in a silence that seemed to last for eternity. Naruto fidgeted at his side obviously dying to speak, but knowing that nothing he said would be able to convince his Kage to give up the information. This was Sasuke's doing and only Sasuke could fix it. Still, if he could say nothing to convince his Kage he could say what he could to motivate Sasuke to speak. _

" _Sasuke, just tell the truth, and we can bring her home."_

_Sasuke's jaw clenched before relaxing slowly. He met Tsunade's eyes and said boldly, "I love her and her place is with us."_

_Tsunade continued to size Sasuke up after his declaration and found no falsehood within him._

" _I shouldn't tell the two of you anything since you chose to search for her without permission." Tsunade looked down at the report Kakashi had just sent and then said, "I'll tell you where she is, but it is her decision as to whether or not she comes home with you. If I find out you forced her in any form or fashion I'll make sure you regret it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire Blue series was inspired by Maroon 5's 'Wipe Your Eyes'. When I first started writing this story it was with the above scene with Naruto & Sasuke in my head. I finally made it here. :)


	3. Other Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There ARE other fish in the sea. The question is are they worth catching?

"Well, well, well, look at my cute little students."

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she found herself in full medic mode. She was on her feet and walking in Kakashi's direction with her aura wrapped in determination. Her mind was filled with images of Kakashi's face as he succumbed to the poison of the Joker. She barely suppressed a violent shiver racing through her body.

"Why are you out of bed? Last night you could have-"

Kakashi held up his hands as if to ward off her words. "I was merely headed to the bathroom when I sensed a few familiar presences. Is it wrong for me to make sure you're alright?" Kakashi raised a hand and ruffled Sakura's hair who pursed her lips in response. Of course he would have a semi-valid excuse, but it didn't put her off in the least. She raised her hand and her fingers glowed green checking him over looking for any remnants of poison. Kakashi let out a long-suffering sigh knowing that she would pester him doggedly if he didn't just let her do as she pleased.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura flinched slightly at Naruto's loud voice. Most times he could moderate it, but if he was overly excited about something there was just no way he could tone it down. Sakura sighed. Some things never change. "Did you hide Sakura here?"

"Ah, Naruto you wound me. Would I do something like that?"

Sasuke replied succinctly. "Yes."

Sakura chuckled at his crestfallen expression before bullying him into sitting down. He did so, of course, making it seem like it was his idea in the first place. Sakura glanced at the sofa where she had spent the night in Sasuke and Naruto's arms and opted to sit next to Kakashi. Her actions didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances automatically knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

Sakura, deliberately oblivious to the tension between the two men, was grateful that she didn't have to be at the hospital as she had a lot to deal with at the moment. Then again, she sort of wished she had to be that way she could put some of it off. It seemed, though, some things just couldn't be avoided. Sasuke and Naruto were there with her and it went without saying that they had to settle their past.

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura let her gaze drift from Sasuke to Naruto and back again.

"We came to bring you home." At Naruto's reply, she realized that she really wanted to run away and go home and forget everything about this world. But she had run away once in an act of cowardice. It wouldn't speak well of her character if she did it again.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. She glanced at Kakashi who was smiling at her encouragingly. He really shouldn't have been there for this particular conversation, but it was too late to send him away. They had already started talking, and he was well aware of what was going on, and what he didn't know he'd find out later. Not to mention the fact that she knew Naruto once had hopes that Kakashi would make their 'happy threesome' a foursome. It never happened. Kakashi wasn't the type of man to share—not to mention she didn't think he was too keen on relationships with men. Still, they were all really comfortable in his presence. Some would say they were too comfortable, and since Naruto and Sasuke had no thoughts to ask him to leave neither did she. Besides, she sort of appreciated his presence. She really didn't know what she would have done without him lately. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand, but decided not to. She could always thank him later.

"I'm not going back to Konoha. I'm not coming back to you." The look in Naruto's eyes was nothing short of devastation. She could feel his pain so keenly she was surprised it wasn't her own. This was why she had to leave before he arrived in the first place. Her and Sasuke's issues always bled over onto him and in the end the one who was the most hurt was Naruto and she hated that. Naruto should never have to hurt—especially not after everything he had been through. Sakura had to blink back the tears that were threatening to form as guilt choked her.

It took Sakura and Naruto almost the same amount of time to recover themselves. Sakura was composed while Naruto was determined. No one ever said that Naruto gave up easily on anything—especially not love.

"Sakura, Sasuke told you some things about me that-"

"Were entirely true." Sakura finished. Naruto looked like he would interject, but Sakura wouldn't allow it. She couldn't let him gloss over the truth any longer. He needed her to love him and she couldn't do that. Not now. "My not loving you hurts you, and the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you. You mean too much to me to do that. You weren't only my lover. You're my best friend and I only want the best for you. I'm not what's best for you Naruto. I left to give you the space to move on. I left to give us _all_ the opportunity to move on. We're no good together. All we do is hurt each other."

"No relationship is perfect." Sasuke interjected somewhat gently surprising Sakura. "I was...wrong to push you away. To...treat you the way I have. That doesn't mean we...I...don't want to make this work. You care for Naruto. I know that. He knows that. With enough time who's to say you won't love him? I shouldn't have pushed you."

Sakura stared at Sasuke certain the world was going to end. She was certain that she had never ever heard him admit that he was wrong about anything. Even when he decided not to destroy Konoha, he never said it was because he was wrong. In fact, he never brought up the subject again like it was some passing whim of his that needed to be forgotten.

The alarm bells in Sakura's head began to ring louder. Was someone else in henge pretending to be Sasuke? Had she missed something? She glanced at Kakashi, who looked amused by her confusion. Sakura scowled. Maybe she was overreacting.

If she thought about it, his hesitation as if he were choking on the words were a major clue that it was indeed the Sasuke that she knew.

"Come home, Sakura." Naruto implored. "Give us a chance. This time I know we can make it work. I'm willing and so is the bastard, to let go of our issues with each other if you would only come home." Sakura opened her mouth but Naruto cut her off. "You don't have to answer right now. Just think about it. I know you may have other people in your life, but for now just think about it."

* * *

 

Clark Kent opened his eyes only to find himself in a room that he had never seen before. The windows were wide open and sunlight poured into the room. He sat up slowly as the details of the previous day filtered through his brain and one person came to the forefront of his mind.

Sakura...

He remembered everything. He remembered her smile and her touch. He recalled the feel of her lips against his. The smoothness of her skin. He remembered it all. All her laughter, all her pain he recalled every second.

Unfortunately, that included him, remembering her affection for her the man Naruto who had just walked back into her life. Clark clutched his head, realizing that he might as well have pushed her back into his arms. He needed to go talk to her. Clark rose to his feet and eyes widened as the world spun dangerously. The door swung open, revealing an older gentleman clad in black and white a tray in his hand.

"Mr. Kent please return to the bed. It is too soon for you to be up and about."

Clark lowered himself at Alfred's insistence. He sat the tray beside his bed and looked at Clark expectantly for a barrage of questions. "What happened? Where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce is at Wayne Enterprises in a business meeting. He asked that I watch over you until his return."

"And-?"

"You collapsed and Master Bruce brought you here since you insisted, rather vehemently I might add, that you not be taken to the Watchtower."

Clark frowned. He remembered very little after telling Bruce that he remembered everything. "And he listened to me?"

That was surprising since Bruce never listened to anyone.

"Master Bruce is rather perceptive. I believe he thought since you weren't anywhere near death that it would be too much hassle to contact the Watchtower."

"And how did he know I wasn't near death?" After all, it wasn't often that he collapsed.

"I told him so."

Clark opened his mouth to speak but then closed it deciding that talking Alfred was just as frustrating as talking to Bruce.

"I have to leave." Clark attempted to stand once more as his mind strayed again to Sakura.

"You're not going anywhere. That Kryptonite worked a number on you."

"Kryptonite?"

"It was embedded in your brain."

And how was it that he wasn't near death? Clark shook his head. "I'm sorry Alfred you're not making much sense to me right now. Can you clarify?"

"Of course Mr. Kent. You arrived here yesterday evening and your head was obviously giving you a bit of a pain. So much so that it caused you to temporarily lose consciousness. As there were no wounds inflicted upon your body and you had the issue with the missing memory Master Bruce asked that I look at your cat scans from the Watchtower for foreign objects."

"They did that at the Watchtower. Nothing was found."

"Ah, yes, I heard that. However, as I was looking at your scans I realized that there was something unusual on it. At first glance I thought they were mere specks on the film, but after a closer examination I began to wonder. It is my assumption that those specks were indeed Kryptonite that had entered your system somehow and solidified and thereafter hindered your memories."

"Why didn't it cause more damage than that? I haven't had, that I know of, any aberrations in behavior that red Kryptonite has caused before."

"You may want to ask the person that healed you initially. It's possible that they may know."

Sakura healed him. He wondered if, after his behavior the previous night, she would talk to him today. He couldn't help but think that he had made a big mess of things.

"Alfred? Can I get you to do me favor?"

* * *

 

"Absolutely not."

"Bruce..."

"No. End of discussion Kent."

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed back his irritation. Alfred had managed to get him in contact with Bruce in between meetings. He wished now that he hadn't asked Alfred to contact the man. Why he had called him in the first place was just one more in the long list of mistakes he had been making lately.

"She's earned her place among us, especially now that my memories have returned and I can tell you she has not betrayed any of us."

"I might accept that if this wasn't more than that."

"..."

"Admit it Kent. This is about you keeping her with you because you're afraid she'll leave you."

"I wouldn't resort to such tactics."

"Wouldn't you?" When no reply was forthcoming Bruce continued on, "if her people have come for her then you should let her leave if she wishes."

"I let her leave me once Bruce. I'm not doing it again."

"Clark, she's not from around here. She has a life, family, and friends somewhere else. Have you thought that maybe you're being selfish in trying to keep her here?"

He, indeed, had those very thoughts, but why was it that everyone else could indulge in bouts of selfishness and he couldn't? Why did he have to sit quietly and watch as everything he cared about was taken away from him?

* * *

 

Diana had not seen nor spoken to Sakura since the incident in the Watchtower. She was certain that was because guilt was keeping her away. Tsunade had been a friend to her around the time when she had first come to live in man's world and she felt like she had betrayed a trust. She knew well that she needed to contact Tsunade and tell of her of the events that had transpired, but had yet to do so.

Somehow, she felt it would be more appropriate to talk to Sakura first. That was why she was in disguise knocking on Sakura's door. Needless to say she thought she had the wrong place when a half naked man answered the door. His shirt was gone and he wore a pair of white pants that hung low on his hips showing tantalizing bits of skin. Diana immediately averted her eyes.

"I apologize. I believe I have the wrong place."

He didn't reply and Diana turned to leave when she heard a familiar voice.

"If you're looking for Sakura you have the right one."

Diana looked over her shoulder only to see the masked face of Sakura's sensei Kakashi Hatake gazing at her steadily. He, unlike the other, happened to be fully dressed.

"Is she in?"

Before Kakashi could answer the question she heard Sakura's voice yelling, _"Really Naruto? This is all you brought with you? I don't have time to wash your clothes."_

" _It's alright Sakura. I can wear them a few times before I wash them."_

" _That's so gross! I have a good mind to hit you for that."_

" _But-"_

" _I don't want to hear it!"_

"Should I leave?

Kakashi chuckled. "And come back at a better time? This is normal for us."

The dark haired one turned and walked away without a word and the stiffness in her shoulders eased somewhat.

"Come in." Kakashi said, stepping aside and allowing her entry. Diana didn't think it was the wisest of ideas, yet she did so anyway. She did need to see Sakura sooner rather than later.

Sakura didn't notice her entrance as she stood berating a male with blond hair. He hung his head contritely, but in Diana's opinion, he didn't look the least bit remorseful.

"You look beautiful." Diana looked down at her plain clothes. She wore a dark blue simple business suit. There was nothing spectacular about it to warrant such a comment. Needless to say Diana was surprised at the soft spoken words of the man beside her. Diana was used to the unwanted attention of men, but there was something about the way he said the words and thereafter completely dismissed her presence that caught her attention.

"We have company."

Sakura turned and looked in her direction and the liveliness of her expression dimmed somewhat. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to notice.

"I can make her leave." The dark one who answered the door, uttered the statement and Diana's ire rose to the surface at the thought him _making_ her do anything.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Can we please talk privately?"

Sasuke? Wasn't he the one that she had been in love with previously? What was he doing in her home practically naked? Was the other one her Naruto? Were they back together? Had she really left Clark to get back with the men that had hurt her so badly? Was she truly that foolish?

Sasuke looked like he wasn't about to go anywhere, but Naruto grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him out of the room, but he shrugged off Naruto's touch and strode angrily out of the room. Kakashi, on the other hand, had disappeared as soon as he announced her arrival.

"Why are you here?" Sakura's question was short and to the point. There was no animosity in her tone nor any curiosity. It made Diana uneasy.

"I came to talk."

"What is there to say, Diana?"

"I apologize."

Sakura shook her head. "If this is about what happened at the Watchtower then I'll tell you what I told Flash. I don't bear any of you any ill will. You were protecting Superman. I can't fault you for that."

"And yet you no longer aid the Justice League."

"That's not true. Batman and I took down the Joker and Harley Quinn not too long ago."

Diana's shoulders stiffened. "You fought with Batman."

"Kakashi and I did, yes."

"I was unaware of that." Sakura merely shrugged, thinking the situation was irrelevant and leaving out the fact that she hadn't wanted to join the fray in the first place. It had taken Kakashi verbally knocking some sense into her to get her to come along in the first place. "Why are you here in Gotham instead of Metropolis?"

"Metropolis is Superman's city. It didn't seem the wisest place to be at the time. Besides Batman invited me to stay."

Diana didn't understand that. Batman hated when any of them entered Gotham. It was off limits and yet he had let Sakura waltz in by invitation. The question on her mind was, 'why?' However, it was none of her business and probably in her best interests not to know. So she changed the subject.

"You have visitors."

"Yes, they are members of my team from home."

"Are they your...ex-lovers?"

Sakura frowned, not happy with a note in Diana's voice. It made her defensive for some reason.

"Does it matter if they are or not?"

Superman's face came to mind and how lonely and miserable he had been without her. She didn't want a repeat of what happened when Lois died. Although, she was almost certain that losing Sakura wouldn't devastate him to that degree because she'd still be alive but it was best not to take chances.

"It would to Clark."

Pain filled Sakura's heart as she thought about how Clark left her. That pain was quickly followed by anger.

"Not that it's any of your business Diana but Clark left me not once, but _twice_. While the first time I'll admit that he didn't have much control over given his lack of memories, the second time he chose to walk away from me and the heart I wanted to give him. I put aside my pride and I asked him not leave me." Sakura looked around her. "I don't see any evidence that I convinced him to stay. I do, however, see that Naruto and Sasuke are still here, even though they are aware, on a level, of my feelings for him. And honestly, Diana, that means a lot. Clark just _left me._ He didn't even give us a chance to talk about it, to make things right. Do you have any idea how I feel right now?"

It didn't take much to see that Sakura was working herself up and that Diana had taken the wrong method in order to rebuild the broken bridge between them. Before Diana could come up with any ideas on how to make things right the male that she had seen Sakura scolding earlier appeared from nowhere and pulled her back into his arms.

"I do." He whispered and tightened his hold when Sakura obviously would have pulled away. "You wish you could find them and convince them that whatever was wrong, you could work through it. You want them to know how much you love them, how much you need them. How even though they may always love someone other than yourself then it would be alright just as long as you have them by your side. Pain with them is always preferable to the misery without them."

Diana slowly began backing away, aware that she was intruding on a very private moment. The door behind her was open and she noticed that Kakashi Hatake was waiting for her.

When she walked out of the room and Kakashi closed the door behind them and began walking her out. Diana held her silence until she no longer could.

"She's going home with them, isn't she?"

"It's possible, but truthfully, I don't know."

"Those two men, they love her very much, don't they?"

"They do."

"Clark loves her too. He may not remember it, but he does." Kakashi didn't reply even though he was well aware that even without his memories the man was very much in love with Sakura. He felt bad for her knowing she had an important decision she was going to have to make very soon.

Diana sighed and looked up at the sky. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Sakura isn't the type to hold grudges—if she even has one in the first place." Kakashi really couldn't say if she did or not. Sakura only talked about Diana when he brought her and her wonderful, wonderful legs into the conversation. He didn't even mind that she was taller than him. In fact, he was certain it made her more attractive. Kakashi took a discreet look at the legs that were on display well aware that he was risking his life, but some things were just worth it.

"I've had time to think on your words and you were right. I was a poor guardian for Sakura. I would like to apologize to you for that as well."

"I'm not Sakura's keeper. There's no need to apologize to me."

"No. I never said you were. However, you are someone who cares for her. You stay with her to protect her. You love her."

Kakashi raised his eyes up to the sky, and thought on Diana's words. Yes, he did care for Sakura and he did want to see her happy. However, somehow he wondered if she was misunderstanding the 'love' he had for Sakura and mixing it with something else.

That simply wouldn't do.

"You _do_ know I'm not in love with her." There was no point in mincing words. She needed to know that not only was he available, but he was also interested.

"I never thought you were."

"Good, then you won't be confused when I do this." Kakashi reached for Diana's hand and raised it to his masked lips. He watched as Diana's eyes widened and he didn't try to hold onto her hand when she hastily pulled it away.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but-"

"Your heart is otherwise engaged. Yes, I know. Sakura told me."

"Then why would you make a romantic overture when you're aware that I'm not interested."

Kakashi smiled. "So that you keep in mind that you have options. There are other men besides those of the Bat persuasion."

* * *

 

In Metropolis the lone figure of Lex Luthor sat in his office staring out his window when he heard a slight knock on his door. He didn't bother to turn around and utter the words, "Enter."

He knew who it was without having to see her. Her footsteps were silent, but sure. He never regretted a second of taking her in. Mercy was beautiful but dangerous. She was one of the few people that he thought was somewhat reliable.

"I got the samples and documents you requested Lex."

Slowly Lex swiveled his chair around and extended his hand, waiting for Mercy to give him the documents. She did so without hesitation.

His eyes scanned every detail as plans formed in his mind as he went along. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting. Lex smiled.


	4. All He Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was her...

Time passed once more and Clark still hadn't found the courage to approach Sakura after his blatant assholery. Despite his desire to be selfish and hold her to him, she was still in town. He took that as a sign that she wasn't going to leave. However, he could admit that part of what Bruce said rang true. Sakura probably did have family that she was eager to see once more.

Her mother…her father…

Even if he wanted to be selfish, it wasn't right. So he was going to talk to her and maybe this time they'd have a mature conversation.

He just had to find her first.

* * *

Sakura was still in Gotham. Naruto and Sasuke were still with her. Naruto's plea moved her more than she thought possible and she wasn't quite able to send them home, even though the little apartment she shared with them was cramped. That resulted in Sakura sharing a bed with Kakashi while Naruto and Sasuke shared the guest room. They hadn't been thrilled with that arrangement, but she wasn't about to invite them into her bed because she knew where that would lead, and since she couldn't make them any promises that meant they had to keep their hands to themselves.

The truth that she didn't want to admit to herself was that she was still waiting for her super man to return to her. Kakashi, oh wise one that he claimed to be, figured out what she was doing and called her out on it.

They were, incidentally, in Metropolis. Kakashi asked that she come with him on some sort of errand that she knew nothing about. They were working covertly (genjutsu intact) on some project of his—when Sakura blinked and came to a sudden realization.

"We didn't tell Sasuke and Naruto about Batman and his…nosey tendencies."

"If they kill him it saves me the trouble. At least they know he's an issue."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, who merely smiled down at her innocently. Sakura smacked her face, exasperated causing Kakashi to chuckle. She lightly punched him in the arm even though he deserved a much harder punch.

She had told Naruto and Sasuke a little about the League and how she had been working with them. Naruto, predictably, loved the concept of the League and Sasuke was rather apathetic about the whole thing. The only thing that caught Sasuke's attention about the League was their abilities.

She had to, somehow explain, they weren't bloodline limits. It had been a doozy of a conversation.

"Well, I'm not cleaning up any blood when we get home."

"We'll make them do it. If they make a mess, they can clean it up. I could have sworn you had them house broken."

Despite herself, Sakura was soon laughing.

"What are we doing in Metropolis, Sensei?"

"We're going to meet someone and then we're going to do something that is considered illegal in this world."

Sakura froze, thinking of the Justice League and their morals. "Seriously?"

"Would I drag you all the way here on a mere whim?"

"Yes." Sakura deadpanned, but Kakashi merely shrugged, not caring if her words had a ring of truth to them. "We aren't really here to—"

"Does it bother you that we are?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Kakashi wasn't finished. "Or does it bother you what your boy in blue would think if he knew?"

Sakura pursed her lips together, unable to reply. Kakashi's voice lowered and he leaned in close to her. Some would have been uncomfortable by how close he was, but Sakura was used to Kakashi in ways that a lot of people just didn't understand.

"We're ninja Sakura. If necessary, we kill, steal, and a host of other things because it's necessary to get the job done. It's necessary for Konoha."

"And what's so important that we have to do this?"

Kakashi eyed her steadily for a while before answering, "I don't understand why Lex Luthor gave you the necklace that he did."

It wasn't an answer, but it did bring up quite a few questions. Why _did_ Luthor give her that necklace? Sure, his note said it was an apology, but she couldn't trust that. Especially now that she knew it was laced with Kryptonite. Did that mean that he knew that she would come in close contact with Superman? Did he know of her connection to Superman? Had he somehow discovered that Clark was Superman?

A thread of fear slid down her spine at the thought. He had already almost killed Clark once. If he knew who Clark was what was to stop him from trying again? There was nothing. She wasn't about to let that happen. Clark was in danger and she'd be damned before she let some rich man with a complex kill the man she loved. Sakura's green eyes darkened in anger.

"Let's go."

"No." Her anger slipped away and was replaced by confusion that was apparent to the Copy Ninja so he continued on. "You've come to the wrong conclusion Sakura." Sakura scowled. He didn't read minds. He didn't know what she was thinking. "You're wondering if Luthor somehow figured out the identity of Superman." Or maybe he did read minds upon occasion. One never knew with Kakashi. It was probably why people said he was a man never to underestimate. "You should be asking whether or not he knows who _you_ are and where we come from because, given what I do know of him, if he does Konoha could possibly be in danger."

Sakura paled. He was right. It was a conclusion that hadn't even come to her mind. Although, she didn't know what Lex would possibly want with Konoha or her for that matter. Compared to the world he lived in, there was little to offer in hers.

"So before we go any further, I need to know and so do you, where do your loyalties lie?"

It was a smack in the face that she felt was undeserved. Sakura's brow furrowed as Kakashi stared at her intently.

"Kakashi-sensei you know I'm a loyal ninja of Konoha."

"For how long? Because we both know you're waiting for him to come back to you."

Sakura felt a surge of anger rush threw her veins. "I'm not—"

"Sakura, you and I both know that you don't love Naruto and Sasuke anymore—not like that at least."

She had no idea how the conversation turned to this, but in actuality it was preferable to the one they were on the precipice of having. Still, it made her angry that he was assuming so many things about her. It made her angry that he was looking at her feelings closer than she was. So she raised her chin and looked at him defiantly.

"You don't know how I feel, so don't presume to tell me about what's in _my_ heart. After all, what do you know about love anyway?"

Kakashi's countenance darkened and Sakura knew she had crossed all different kinds of lines, but she didn't care. Not right that second at least.

"It's not about knowing love. It's about knowing you _. And I know you Sakura_." Sakura couldn't come up with a reply to that. Maybe she could have when she was younger, but now that she knew Kakashi better, now that they were closer than they ever had been in her youth she couldn't deny his words. She could, though, feel regret, but it would be too little too late.

Kakashi ran a hand over his face. "Look, this is coming out wrong. Sakura, you should know that if you decide to stay here I can't stay with you."

"What? Why not? Sensei, if I did something to offend you then—"

"It's not that Sakura."

"Then what is it? You can't just accuse of me having shifty loyalties to my village for no reason and then tell me you're leaving me behind! I've already lost so much and now you're telling me I'm going to lose you too!"

Kakashi didn't reply, but continued to look at her silently. "I'm all alone here! The League doesn't trust me. My relationship with Diana is shaky. Clark left me, and I have to send Naruto and Sasuke home. What am I supposed to do without you?"

Kakashi reached out and wiped away the tears that streamed down Sakura's cheeks unbeknownst to her. "Tsunade is going to retire soon. I have to go back and take her place."

"But Naruto—"

"Isn't ready yet. As much as I dislike the idea, the next Hokage is going to be me." Sakura bit her bottom lip as she had nothing she could think of to say. "I won't be able to stay here much longer to protect you."

"Protect-?"

"These people, this League, may eventually accept you Sakura, but they won't ever understand you. I'm not telling you not to stay, or not to do what you feel is best. I'm telling you that if you stay here, if you give them your loyalty you will have to completely change the way you think. You will have to change the woman you've become."

And that was the crux of the matter. He didn't want them to change her. He loved the woman she had become and he didn't want her to lose herself again because of some man. Sakura's bottom lip trembled.

"Go home, Sakura. Figure out what you're going to do."

"But—"

"That's an order."

Kakashi turned and walked away and Sakura didn't know what hurt more, Clark walking away from her or Kakashi.

Still, she turned and walked away, but it was probably to prove that despite what he may think she was a loyal shinobi of Konoha. She _would_ follow orders.

* * *

_A few days prior:_

Kakashi Hatake was alone. Sakura was out somewhere doing something with Sasuke and Naruto. He hadn't been paying too much attention when she told him where she was going. Perhaps he should have since Naruto and Sasuke were prone to trouble in the most inappropriate of places. Kakashi turned his head towards the door once the sound of knocking reached his ears. He glanced at the door quizzically as he and Sakura didn't received visitors that weren't of the Bat persuasion, which was just fine by him. He wasn't much of a people person anyway. Still, there was no denying they had a visitor, and while it was tempting to just ignore the door his curiosity got the best of him.

Although they did say curiosity killed the Copy Cat he was confident enough to know that even if it did take him out he wouldn't go down alone.

He snapped his book shut and rose to his feet striding cautiously and silently to the door. He didn't dare glance out of the peephole, because for some reason he thought those things were just as dangerous and swinging the door open with no clue as to who was on the other side.

His fingers effortlessly made a clone which called out, "who is it?" while he went to his bedroom to retrieve a few more possibly necessary weapons.

"Hi, it's your neighbor Selina."

He had no idea who that was and yet he allowed his clone to answer the door anyway while he waited in the shadows.

The door swung open, revealing a woman who was stunning and he vaguely recalled seeing her before, but where he couldn't exactly remember. His clone gazed at her, his brow arched, waiting for her to identify herself further.

"I met your roommate Sakura awhile back."

"Hmm." Kakashi muttered, waiting for her to get to the point. She was one of Sakura's acquaintances, although he was certain she hadn't mentioned anyone by the name of Selina to him.

"May I come in?"

Since she hadn't made any moves signaling she was of any danger to him, he shrugged and stepped aside allowing her entrance. If necessary, he could always knock her out and leave her lying outside the door. Although that probably wouldn't go over well...

"Not a man of many words, I see." Selina crossed the threshold and glanced around while Kakashi shut the door behind her. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

"It would be foolish if I didn't."

"Are we going to stand here in the entryway all day or are you going to allow me to come in and sit down?"

Kakashi's eye creased. "The entryway is fine with me."

Her eyes widened in what he assumed to be surprise before they narrowed at him. "Your roommate is a lot more pleasant. I wonder why that is."

Kakashi didn't reply to her statement. He saw no need to especially since she seemed to be fishing for information. He had no desire to take the bait.

"Ready to cut to the chase?" Kakashi inquired. She studied him carefully, obviously trying to gauge whether or not he was serious. She wasn't aware that his mask awarded him with a great poker face.

"If that's the way you want it. I want to know how it is that you managed to break into LexCorp without bringing the wrath of Lex Luthor down on your head."

Kakashi smiled pleasantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Selina pushed past him and into the apartment he shared with his former student. "Oh, you know. Every thief around knows that there's a new player in the game. Very few have the intelligence to track him down."

"And you have this supposed intelligence?"

Ire flashed in her eyes and he was certain she was about to strike him, but she restrained herself.

"I do, and you are well aware of it."

Kakashi had no idea how she managed to find out about his breaking and entering into LexCorp, but he was reluctantly intrigued. He had broken into LexCorp a while back when Sakura was staying with her Super boyfriend.

What he had found was a can of worms that shouldn't have been opened. Lex Luthor, while being a brilliant businessman was nevertheless obsessed with Superman, or more accurately, he was obsessed with finding a way to beat him if not outright kill him. It was during his explorations in LexCorp that he found out about Kryptonite and Red Kryptonite the objects that nearly killed the Superman.

It had taken an inordinate about of wit and skill to break into Lex Luthor's office and search through his belongings and he had been glad that since the man had lured Sakura into his plans in the first place. It went without saying that the Sharingan was a useful tool.

"You took something from LexCorp, something of value and anyone who knows Lex Luthor knows that if you take what is his he will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth until he finds you takes back what is his and kills you for it. Why didn't he?"

Because Kakashi was a man who knew how to cover his tracks. Luthor hadn't come for him because he didn't know who to come for. There was no way in hell he would waltz into his place of business without a suitable disguise and he used very little genjutsu to create it.

"You do realize you sound like a raving lunatic? Perhaps you should leave."

"Fine. Keep your secrets. However, I was hoping to offer a trade."

Kakashi's clone raised a brow. "Oh?"

She passed him a flyer that he just noticed was in her hand. He wondered where she pulled it from when he wasn't paying attention. It was possible that she had a trick or two up her own sleeve.

"Am I to assume that your opportunity is of the criminal persuasion?"

She smiled. "In three days Lex Luthor is going to be here in Metropolis at the Museum of Natural Arts at 6 o'clock." Kakashi stared at the paper intensely. "I have it on good authority that while you did break into Luthor's office and took something, you didn't get to make as thorough of a search as you would have liked. Help me with this opportunity and I can get you through the security measures he's added since your little visit." The original Kakashi closed his eyes and swore internally. He missed someone. Someone had slipped past him and now he had to pay the consequences. His mind flitted through all the different scenarios that his mistake could cost him. He didn't like the answers he was coming up with.

"And what makes you think that I need you?"

Her lips stretched into a Cheshire-like grin, and Kakashi could feel himself starting to frown. "You don't know who I am do you?" Was he supposed to? If so, he didn't get the memo on that one.

With that, she walked out the door, but most certainly not out of his life. Kakashi's clone closed the door behind her and he thereafter dispelled it. The paper she had given him floated to the ground. Kakashi walked over and picked it up.

On it was the picture of a necklace encased in black diamonds, but as the centerpiece was a Cat's Eye gemstone. Kakashi smiled grimly. He was definitely intrigued. It was a good thing he regularly destroyed the Batman's spyware otherwise he could be in a messy situation.

* * *

Sakura was rather bewildered. She was also confused and hurt. The Kunoichi had never gotten into an argument with Kakashi before and she didn't know how to take it. He had been here, protecting her? Had Tsunade put him up to that? Or was it something he decided to do on his own?

He was going to be the next Kage? It was too much information for her brain. She couldn't quite accept it all so she pushed it all to the back of her mind and opened the door to her apartment once she made it home only for a familiar smell to hit her nose.

Ramen.

Sakura trudged to the kitchen to see what mess Naruto had made only to be pleasantly surprised. The kitchen was impeccable and Naruto was sitting at a table eating his food. She was flabbergasted and when Naruto looked up and smiled at her, she was certain he knew why.

"I had to make a few changes…since you left." Sakura sighed and moved and sat across from him. He didn't outright say he had taken her for granted, but she knew what he meant. She was guilty taking him for granted as well just in different ways. "Why are you back so soon? Sensei said the two of you would be gone for a while."

"He sent me home. We had a disagreement."

Naruto looked at her curiously, but she didn't elaborate. Naruto continued eating and Sakura strained her ears listening for Sasuke's presence, but was unable to find it. Maybe it was because Naruto knew her so well or maybe she was obvious, but he knew what she was doing and decided to put her out of her misery.

"He's out."

"You let him go out on his own here?"

"If we went together we would be liable to destroy something."

His point was well taken. "What do you think of this place?"

"It's…different."

That was Naruto showing a bit of diplomacy. He didn't like it. Not even a little. She was surprised he wasn't a bit antsy about wanting to go home.

"You and Sasuke should go home."

"…is that what you really want?"

With Kakashi leaving as well? No. She wanted them to stay, but if she told them to stay that would mean, to them at least, that she wanted more than she was willing to give.

"Naruto, you know I can't be with the two of you anymore. It's over between us."

"I wish I could believe you Sakura, but when you look at me…even Sasuke sometimes it doesn't feel over." Sakura didn't know what to say to that. What looks had she been giving the two of them? Had she been leading them on? Guilt flooded her senses. No wonder Kakashi was angry at her. "I know you have feelings for that guy."

"I love him, Naruto."

Naruto flinched and looked down. "Does he love you? Because I do and Sasuke does as well. Are you wishing for something that will never happen?"

Sakura's mind immediately glossed over Sasuke's supposed love for her. She didn't believe that in the slightest. Naruto's second question was something she couldn't answer. She didn't know. Naruto reached across the table and took her hand in his. This time he met her eyes boldly. "Let us love you. This time we'll be better. This time we'll make it work."

"You can't speak for Sasuke. We both know that Sasuke and I are like oil and vinegar. We don't mix."

"And we're all to blame for that. We have these grudges against each other that we have to let go."

"I don't have a grudge against—"

"Sakura, you hate Sasuke because he loves me more than he loves you." Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe he stated it so openly and plainly. "I hate Sasuke because you love him and you don't love me, and Sasuke hates you because I love you more than I love him. So we all just basically fucked this whole thing up."

A voice interrupted them all and Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke staring at them both intently. "So we're here to start over and fix it." She hadn't heard him come in yet now that she knew he was there she couldn't take her eyes off him. His eyes were full of intent and determination. It made her nervous, so she shifted in her chair in a vain effort to hide how discombobulated she was.

Sasuke walked over and took a seat at the table with them. Naruto pulled his hand away from hers and, Sasuke to her everlasting astonishment, grabbed both of their hands. "We're broken. No…I was broken and the two of you tried to help fix me, but in the end I broke you both. Let me fix what I have broken." Sakura unknowingly began to squeeze Sasuke's hand tightly. He squeezed back just as hard. Naruto reached over and grabbed her hand once more causing the three of them to form a circle. "Don't make me beg." It was a plea…from Sasuke. It was in that second that Sakura started to believe that maybe Naruto was right. Maybe Sasuke _did_ love her.

Sasuke fell silent and they all simply clutched at each other's hands as if they would disappear the moment they let go.

A tear slid down Sakura's face, and the decision her heart had made wavered.

* * *

Ninjas were the bane of Batman's existence. Perhaps that was a slight exaggeration. A part of him was amused by Kakashi Hatake's ability to thwart him at every turn. The man Sakura called the Copy Ninja was brilliant and he was man enough to acknowledge that. However, he wasn't lacking in the brains department either and it seemed that he had gotten one over on the older ninja.

"Computer, amplify sound."

Kakashi Hatake's voice filled the Bat cave.

"Sasuke, Naruto pack all Sakura's belongings. Seal her things in scrolls if you have them."

Batman listened to shuffling sounds as neither man replied, but jumped to do his bidding. Sakura's voice filled the room.

"Sensei, what's going on? Why-?"

"You're not staying here a second longer."

Batman could hear irritation creep into Sakura's voice. "I am on a sabbatical. You can't just—"

"When it comes to your safety I can and _I will_."

" _What is going on?"_

"Lex Luthor is obsessed with all things Superman."

"We knew that already."

"Yes, but you're included in all things Superman."

"What?"

"He's figured out how much you mean to your boy in blue. He's figured out your connection to him. That's why he gave you that necklace."

"Are you telling me he knows Clark is Superman?"

"No, I'm telling you he knows who _you_ are."

"No. That's not possible. I'm always careful. My genjutsu has always been in place."

"And I'm telling you he sees through it somehow."

"That's not possible."

"He's made it possible. So you're not staying here."

"Kaka-sensei!"

"He has files on you Sakura. He's been studying you. You _fascinate_ him. There's no telling what he has planned for you if you stay here. Being left in the dark is dangerous."

Silence stretched on for a moment before Sakura said, "I can't leave Clark behind."

"You staying will endanger you both. Is that what you want?"

"Can I at least tell him why I'm leaving? Can I tell him goodbye?"

"The best thing is for us to just disappear Sakura."

"But—"

"Sakura I'm not saying you can't come back. It's just best right now to leave and we can take better precautions. Or…are you not planning on coming back?"

Sakura didn't reply.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're ready to go." Said the voice that Batman had come to associate with the one called Naruto.

"Good. Sakura you go with Naruto. Sasuke, you come with me. We leave unnoticed by anyone. Sakura and Naruto you leave first. Is that understood?"

A chorus of, "yes sir" met Batman's ears.

The room fell silent and Batman was about to move on to other things when he heard a voice other than that of Kakashi Hatake fill the room.

"We know you're listening, and the truth is we don't really care as long as you and your people pose no threat to Sakura. However, if you prove in any way, for any reason to want to harm her, I will find you _Batman_ , and I will end you. There will be no place in any world that you will be able to hide from me."

Batman heard a throat clear and narrowed his eyes.

"What my dear friend is trying to say, Batman, is that we protect our own. It's our nindo. So be safe and don't make us your enemy."

As the room quieted once more Batman realized that he had no idea what to make of Kakashi Hatake…and his friends. They were definitely dangerous. As such, he intended to find out everything he could about them, because being unarmed would be a foolish undertaking.

Maybe he hadn't gotten over on the man after all.

* * *

Clark Kent entered Sakura's apartment easily. The door wasn't locked. This caused Clark to frown. Clark was never really worried about robbers, and he knew Sakura wasn't either, but neither were willing to leave an open invitation to thieves.

"Sakura?"

Silence answered his unspoken question. He wondered whether or not it would be rude to sit and wait for her. If he did there was certain to be an unpleasant confrontation with the…men in her life. Was she worth it?

Several hours later, Clark was still certain that she was, however, his curiosity got the best of him and he started to roam her apartment only to find…nothing.

No trace of Sakura remained. She had disappeared on him, for the second time, and this time he was certain that she had gone home. Pain of the unimaginable variety pierced his chest as he slowly began backing out of the apartment.

Bitterly, he had to admit to himself that maybe all he needed was her, but the reverse wasn't true.

* * *

_To be continued in the Red Series. A Young Justice/Naruto Crossover._

_Preview:_

_The shadows moved. Sakura didn't freeze, although the temptation was great to do so, but she didn't want her intruder to know she was aware of their presence. Sakura reached into the crib and picked the infant inside of it up and held it close to her bosom, kissing the child lightly on the forehead and making small soothing sounds hiding the fact that she now had a shuriken in her hand._

_When the shadow moved once more Sakura didn't hesitate to throw the shuriken and jump backward. She heard a clang letting her know her blow hadn't hit what she intended and she opened her mouth to yell for Naruto and Sasuke, but the voice that called out to her stopped her from doing so._

" _Sakura, I didn't come here to hurt you."_

_Sakura blinked several times as recognition soon dawned on her._

" _Batman?! How did you get here? What are you doing here?"_

" _How I got here is irrelevant. I came to bring you back. Although, I didn't expect you to have…complications."_

_Sakura and Batman both looked down at the infant in Sakura's arms._


End file.
